


Who's Got You Singing Again

by horriblebunny



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First fic in a damn long time, Fluff, Mentions of the Kagari parents and Aunt Daryl, Really i think i'm funny but i'm not but maybe i am?, Short & Sweet, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, is vadingdong considered foul language, kinda a song fic, they also dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horriblebunny/pseuds/horriblebunny
Summary: “You really are quite taken with this song, aren’t you?” Diana humorously commented, her smile never faltering. Akko wrapped her arms around Diana and sneaked a kiss on the blonde’s unblocked forehead. All the while swaying her body with the music.It's a song fic with minimal mentions of the lyrics.It's also a dance fic where Diana and Akko are in love and simply just enjoy each other.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Who's Got You Singing Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. ( ._.)  
> It’s been more than a decade and a half since I last finished any kind of story.  
> I’ve always struggled with tenses. I’ve struggled with words and phrasing and synonyms and descriptives and ugh. I’ve struggled. Period. (I also struggled with my period).  
> All kinds of constructive criticism are welcomed. Seriously. It would be an honor to be taught by all you wonderful people.
> 
> The namesake of the fic got me my muse back so it’s only right I name it after the song. I might make this a collection but who knows if I’m capable of producing another story. I have 2 songs already lined up though. Teehee.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. I had to stop writing a number of times from the sheer force of the butterflies frenzying in my belly. Go listen to the song first, listen to it while reading, put in on your fanfic playlist then be forever gay!
> 
> Who's Got You Singing Again by Prep

It was a peaceful Sunday morning as Diana set the kettle on her and Akko’s shared burner. It’s been 3 years since they’ve graduated from Luna Nova and 5 years that they’ve been officially together. They shared an apartment in Europe right after graduating. Well, not right after. They stayed in each other’s hometown as a couple for some weeks to spend time with their families. Akko’s parents adored Diana and pampered her, gushing about how attractive their future grandchildren will be. Diana embarrassedly coughed in her fist at the comment while Akko gaped at her parents incredulously. Aunt Daryl was significantly less abrasive towards the brunette but still flinched every once in a while, an act Diana could not fault her with.

Surprisingly, once things have settled, they were able to co-habit easily enough only with a few minor hiccups here and there. Shortly after actually living together, there was an incident when Akko used Diana’s underwear instead of hers because she had not done the laundry yet. Akko thought it wasn’t a big deal since they’ve already shared more than crotch warmers.

“Diana. We had sex. We have sex. Multiple times. Sometimes, multiple times in one day. In one hour! My vadingdong has been in plac-“ Diana interrupted her girlfriend with a spell that erased Akko’s mouth before she finished her sentence. Though they have been together for quite a while and have ventured on exploring amorous congresses, the healer was still unused to casual bedroom talk. 

Not to mention, such an uncouth term used for one’s lady parts! Weren’t Japanese people supposed to have this thing about indirect whichevers as well!? 

She didn’t talk to Akko the next day, not fully out of spite, but out of the vivid mental images of nights that divert her focus from work. They should probably take a break anyway. Her back needed it. Thus she locked herself in her study den (It’s not an apartment, fine. It’s a penthouse.) until she finished her work. Akko was able to reverse her silencing spell after a few comical attempts yet stayed out of the blonde’s way, understanding her plight. They made up when Akko baked her almond peach scones and sent her a picture of freshly-laundered color-coded underwear separated in their respective drawers. Diana would never admit to anyone how she absolutely melted at her girlfriend’s physical apology.

Diana reached for Barley Tea at the top cupboard, which also contains dozens of other teas Akko’s mother sends them ever since she learned how much of a tea drinker Diana was. She hesitated a bit, contemplating whether she should try the special blend of Green and Chai Tea that morning but decided she was in the mood for something more relaxing. It was one of those days where she felt completely relaxed and at ease. No urgent work had to be done for the Ministry of Health and Alchemy (she’s been trying to separate the two ever since she started her job there). The weather was sunny and warm, the first of summer peeking through. Sure she could use magic to heat her tea but she felt like taking it easy and slow. After a night of cuddling and reminiscing, falling asleep as the little spoon (which didn’t happen too often but she doesn’t mind at all) and waking up next to her adorable lover, it put her in such a great mood that she contemplated about having breakfast for dinner this evening. Diana giggled to herself. How silly of her, she’d say! Was she in that much of a great mood? 

She sat on the stool by the kitchen island and immersed herself in the day’s crossword puzzle. Her stomach rumbled mildly, cueing her to pad towards their refrigerator. She had just took the loaf of bread out (Akko’s habit she’s come to accept) when she heard a blood-curling scream coming from their master bedroom. She whipped her head towards the source. Instincts immediately took over Diana as she rushed to her partner, adrenaline shooting up her veins. She was already thinking of how she will be able get to her wand when she burst into their room.

“AKKO! What’s the mat-“

Akko, freshly showered and half-dressed with only her Luna Nova PE shorts, bra and a towel around her neck, was busy fiddling with her phone, a not unfamiliar gleeful glint in her eyes. In front of her was a large magenta bluetooth speaker. The light indicator blinked at the green-haired witch, mocking her as if it was morse-coding “Obtuse” - or was it “dunderheaded plonker”; She always mixed up the O’s and K’s. 

Akko started swaying her head, her hair moving along with its owner. Her back was turned from Diana so the dancing witch did not notice the slight flush on the latter’s cheeks and how she was white-knuckling the door handle from the panic that was starting to resolve.

So much for an easy morning, Diana sighed internally. Her controlled breathing gradually released the tension from her body. She was berating herself on how she could have handled herself more properly when her thoughts were interrupted by loud music that suddenly filled the room. Bright instrumentals with a smooth bass riff lofted between the two occupants. Akko made another delighted squeal.

“It happened so easy at the start,” the magenta speakers sang. Akko’s voice accompanied it.

Akko jumped-pirouetted toward their walk-in closet and started grooving to the beat while looking for her Steven Universe shirt. She tossed her towel aimed at her desk chair with flair; the towel sailing through the air as if also moving with the song before landing pathetically a few inches short of the chair. Diana flinched at the potential germs and mites already festering on Akko’s towel (good thing they didn’t carpet the floor) and started towards it to pick it up when a still half-naked bent Akko set her sights on her girlfriend. The blonde froze from the sudden impish look her girlfriend was giving her.

The brunette’s shirt already on both of her outstretched arms midway, her cut abdominal muscles stretched in position, she continued singing while keeping her eyes locked on Diana’s. The lyrics was spot on as she teasingly gave Diana a once over. Diana felt her panic return by the look she was receiving from her girlfriend, but the kind of panic that keeps one giddy and excited. Towel and invisible mites be damned. Akko continued singing as she exaggeratedly sashayed towards Diana, in sync with the beat. Her arms still stuck inside of her shirt.

“Should’ve known I needed more than this,” Akko sang as she stood in front of Diana. Acting out the next lyrics, she grabbed Diana’s loose custom-made Alcor T-shirt (Akko’s gift to her back when they were students) and pulled her gently to her. Diana’s lip twitched upward, entertained by her girlfriend’s singing and let herself be pulled with no resistance. Her arms reflexively wrapping around her girlfriend’s bare waist. Akko punctuated the last staccato note of the song’s bridge with a peck to the nose followed by a goofy grin that made Diana helplessly giggle with a playful eyeroll. She was so whipped.

Akko suddenly leaned back as the chorus started but continued singing to Diana. Her voice muffled momentarily when she put her shirt on. Her tone and pitch were perfect. Diana finally recognized the song. Akko sang it in the shower every morning when she first heard it several months back on the radio. 

Fully clothed, Akko placed her right hand on Diana’s cheek and the other bundled up where the shirt and shorts met on the blonde’s hip. She started swaying to the beat with her full arms and shoulders, urging Diana’s upper body to move with her. Diana complied. They kept their eyes locked on each other while Akko sang, giving her hips a bit more movement as well. Akko traced the side of Diana’s face with her index finger, her eyes following the movement. The finger continued its way down Diana’s hand. She interlocked their fingers together, Akko’s grin became wider.

“It’s just a matter of time,” Akko sang as she quickly twirled Diana and let go. Diana let out a surprised yelp which turned into a tickled gasp of her lover’s name.

“I know-” Akko cooly made finger guns at Diana along the two beats in succession “-that you’ve been a little restless.” The brunette mirthfully laughed the lyrics out at the sight of Diana chuckling at her dorky antics. She shimmied her way to Diana again with her finger guns still up as the song continued, shuffling towards her like a cowboy. Her face puckered as if planning a kiss. Diana hid her face jokingly to block Akko from kissing her, though she peeked through fanned fingers. She only noticed how warm her cheeks felt and how wide her smile has become. 

“You really are quite taken with this song, aren’t you?” Diana humorously commented, her smile never faltering. Akko wrapped her arms around Diana and sneaked a kiss on the blonde’s unblocked forehead. All the while swaying her body with the music.

“Nines, you have no idea!” Akko moaned. “Come on, let’s eat! I am quite famished.” Akko declared, a fake posh accent laced on the last comment, as she dragged her girlfriend to their kitchen. Diana felt her lower abdomen momentarily heat up but quickly dismissed the feeling. Let’s do a raincheck on that little nugget of gold, Diana, she embarrassingly thought. The unopened loaf of bread was balanced on the edge of their kitchen counter, hanging like a betrayed brethren abandoned from the earlier’s false alarm.

They left the door open so the song nearing its second chorus can still be clearly heard throughout their apartment (penthouse). Akko saved the loaf of bread from its imminent peril and carelessly opened it to take two slices to put on the toaster. She continued bopping her head and hips with the tune, mouthing the song while occasionally singing it though not as loudly as before.

Diana sat at her spot facing Akko and picked at her tea cup, distracted by Akko’s peppy mood. She half-consciously bopped hers with the song but was more reserved in her motions. She actually enjoyed the song after Akko kept playing it for several days. It even earned a spot in her workout playlist, an ear worm that both of them couldn’t get rid of for quite a while. If she was being honest, she could actually relate to the song positively despite its sad implication. She thinks about Akko pulling her away from a life of methodical expectations and dull obligations. She didn’t regret dreaming about becoming part of the medical team of the world’s largest magic ministry. Since her mother was once a part of it, she did her best to succeed and learn as much as she can to feel closer to where her mother’s footsteps had been. But she never realized how fun the journey can be until Akko and the rest of their rambunctious posse came along. After saving the world from the Noir Missile, they’ve grown closer as a group, formed friendships and relationships that could only last a lifetime. The past years she and Akko had been together platonically and romantically were days she always treasured and was proud of. It certainly wasn’t always perfect, not at all all rainbows and butterflies, but the countless experiences the group have shared together and the lessons she’s learned about herself are what made the memories precious to her. She was given an odd set of family that stayed with her through and through. And to be together with a person who unconditionally loves her, who fights for their relationship unapologetically (although sometimes Akko’s obstinacy had been cause of arguments), who genuinely enjoys bringing people joy, Diana especially - well, she won’t stop thanking the Nines any time soon for giving Akko and her to each other.

She was cut from her thoughts when Akko asked her if she wanted peanut butter, jam or marmite on her toast. The aroma of tea from her glass that was apparently emptied already hit her nostrils. For two people who act so differently, Diana still gets surprised by how well in sync they were with each other. Her heart filled with deep fondness over her girlfriend. And even more so when Akko started imitating blowing the flute sideways with a rolled slice of bread as the song progressed. She started prancing around Diana, exaggerating her movements and gyrating her hips as if playing with a hula-hoop.

“Really, Akko. You can be such a dork.” Diana amusedly teased while holding back another chuckle.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork.” Akko cheekily replied with a wink and went back to air-fluting. Diana rolled her eyes. God, that was absolutely horrible! Cheesy! Rundown! Cliche! But hell, did it work on her. Damn it all. Damn you, Hannah & Barbara’s Weekly RomCom Nights™.

It must have been the quirky performance, the perfect weather, the good mood she had when she started the morning, the quick reflection of the past and present or plainly Akko’s contagious zest, but she was overcome with the energy to abruptly stand with a swing of her feet and join Akko’s impromptu dancing. Akko’s eyes widened by Diana’s uncharacteristic action yet was immensely pleased nonetheless. She loved moments when Diana lets loose and gives in to her youthfulness, often hidden by mass expectations of duty-bound perfection and of noblesse oblige.

Akko kept her eyes wide and started singing the part of the flute by literally hooting, her makeshift bread flute still positioned at the side of her face. Diana immediately imagined Akko metamorphosizing as an owl (a student Akko’s attempt of an owl) and let out a snort by the sheer nostalgia and adorableness of the mental image. She took another slice of bread and tried to copy Akko to join her ludicrous flute-hooting (of course, still with her pinkies up); however she was laughing too much that it just sounded like she was laughing and crying at the same time. This further surprised Akko in the most pleasant ways and had her guffawing. Her entire body feeling warm and tingly from watching Diana laughing genuinely. A Diana people rarely get to see. Gosh, was she beautiful.

The third chorus played while the pair continued laughing at each other, leaning on each other for support. Their pieces of bread mangled in Akko’s careless grip and slightly indented in Diana’s delicate hold. Akko then took Diana’s hands and continued singing. They somehow managed to relocate in the space between their kitchen and living room and started jiving recklessly, bread still intact, crumbs flying everywhere. If Diana wasn’t at all entranced by the silly dancing, she would have imagined the germs and mites celebrating an early White Christmas.

Akko again twirled Diana thrice consecutively, still mindful of the furniture near their dancing space, then securely pulled Diana back only to dip the blonde as low as she could. Instinctively, Diana hooked her leg on Akko’s to maintain her balance, given how low Akko dipped her with what looked like minimal effort. Diana let out a breathless chortle, her left eyebrow quirked at the move. It left Diana winded, impressed and a bit curious where the normally clumsy girl’s dancing ability came from. Another thought to be mulled over once things settle. 

The sudden surge of affection that run over Diana caused her to lock her arms around Akko’s neck while swaying to the beat as the chorus repeated. Their faces inches apart as they stared at each other’s eyes with pure mirth and love, the ache in their cheeks ignored. Akko, still high from the events taking place, rubbed their noses together sweetly. She pulled Diana closer to her by her waist, altogether ruining her piece of bread to a ball. 

Diana, in the next week while choosing between a pastrami sandwich or a cream cheese bagel at their cafeteria, will unexpectedly have goosebumps erupt all over her body when she abruptly remembers how she and Akko sang the last line together in flawless timing, harmony and blending.  
“Never seen you move so easy. Never seen you laugh like that. Never knew how much I was missing.”

They parted when the vibrant instrumentals took over their space and started grooving in their own ways. Diana shimmied her way to the table to set the poor piece of mangled bread down while Akko did the staying alive, tossed the bread unceremoniously next to Diana’s tea in time with the dance move. Akko danced as her body unnaturally angled backwards while sloppily swinging her arms to the side. Meanwhile Diana was alternating between passing her fingers in a horizontal peace sign over her face, and the classic 60’s sinking down the water dance move. They continued dancing, the occasional chuckles and giggles further lifting each other’s spirits when one sees the other being extra silly.

Diana was at the end of doing the robot when she caught Akko softly gazing at her, her red eyes shimmering with adoration and love. Diana felt her knees buckle from the awed look her girlfriend was giving her. She thought she might never get used to this – unabashedly being loved and loving in return. Her heart raced in a rapid steady pace, a pace not because of their previous jig.

“I love you so much, Diana.” Akko declared in reverence. Diana blushed, her hand unconsciously clutched at her heart, fearful it might burst any second. Her head spun from the heady feeling she gets whenever Akko showers her with unadulterated endearment.

All of this - the unhinged dancing, the pleasant and unpleasant surprises, the belly-aching laughs, the gratifying tightness in her chest - she got to experience all this because of Akko. Padding barefoot across the room, she reached for Akko and kissed her softly.

“I love you too, Akko. Most ardently.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy spitballs of fire! It's 4 am. I can’t believe I wrote this much. This idea just wouldn’t leave me alone for weeksssss so here we are.
> 
> The phrase “most ardently” is a reference from Ticcytx’s comic because that universe is freaking adorable. Take note of how old they are in that comic and in this fic, too. Teehee! You can see that masterpiece here! https://ticcytx.tumblr.com/post/163924553474/dianakko-in-which-diana-is-a-proper-milady-from
> 
> Rupaul would’ve been proud by Akko’s sashaying.  
> Akko also watched Anchorman last week and liked it too much for Diana’s comfort.
> 
> I had more headcanons with these duo’s dance moves but I’ll leave it up to you guys.  
> I must say that Akko likes to do the white girl version of twerking and dabbing just to spite Diana and Amanda.  
> What do you think could've been Akko and/or Diana's nice moves? (You got some nice moves~ nice moves~ nice moooves~ Ooooooves~)
> 
> They call me Horrible “comma” bunny, btw. (No, they don't). Comma’s the middle name, run-ons my freaking game.  
> I love run-ons. I worship run-ons. Run-ons give me life. All hail the Run-on goddess.  
> Hello, welcome to Run-on Land where all kinds of run-ons will scare, excite and pleasure you as told by your mother/father, who is a ducking great woman/man for leading you here, the land of Run-ons!!
> 
> Stay safe, everyone!!! <3


End file.
